¡Gritándolo!
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: ¡¿Como nace el amor! Entre Harry y Hermione el amor nace gritándolo, y es mucho más intenso...


_**¡¡Gritándolo!**_

Hermione miró a su mejor amigo de reojo pretendiendo no haber quitado la vista del grueso libro que leía; Harry, por su parte, tenía sus ojos verdes fijos en una cosita dorada chiquitita y con alas regalo de cumpleaños de ella misma, una snich en miniatura que Hermione le había mandado mediante una lechuza ese verano. Ella tenía la espalda apoyada en el árbol mientras que Harry estaba sentado a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y una mirada infantil que a ella le derretía el corazón. Ay, si él supiera...

- ¡¡Hermione! –escuchó que alguien decía y a lo lejos distinguió el cabello pelirrojo de Ronald Weasley, su otro mejor amigo. Parecía demasiado serio cuando él llegó a donde ellos estaban y eso la asustó un poco, mas levantó el rostro del libro y le miró con interés. Esperaba que no iniciara alguna de sus peleas o le pidiese ayuda con una tarea, no quería despegarse del calorcito que Harry le trasmitía – Tengo que hablar contigo, por favor... a solas.

- Claro. ¿pasa algo malo?

- Ven.

Harry los vio marcharse y algo en su interior se encogió. Lo meditó, fueron segundos, pero la intriga fue superior a todas las imposiciones que su yo hacía al no seguir a su lado sensible, es decir, no caer en la tentación de seguirlos. Por eso, de todos modos lo hizo, muy silencioso. Cuando sus dos mejores amigos pasaron varias veces por el mismo pasillo mientras él se ocultaba en otro cuarto entendió lo que buscaban y hasta que lo hicieron, recién pudo salir y alcanzar a sostener la puerta de la habitación de los menesteres.

- Ron, me asustas, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – estaba un poco molesta porque la había sacado de aquel lugar pero a la vez preocupada, Ron actuaba raro.

- Pasa algo importante.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con una tarea?

- ¡¡NO! Por Merlín, no... ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser eso?

- Bueno... Quizás... ¿Una chica?

- Algo así..

- ¡¡Basta Ronald Weasley, dime ya lo que sucede! – terminó gritando ella fastidiada.

- ¡¡¡Lo que pasa es que estoy enamorado de ti!

Y todo pasó muy en cámara lenta. O por lo menos así fue para ella, se sintió chiquita y acongojada, y se sonrojó violentamente porque nunca habría esperado una declaración así. Una lágrima cayó de uno de sus ojos, y luego otra, y otra... Harry, que seguía escuchando todo, pensaba que ella lloraba de felicidad y se sintió totalmente infeliz y mucho más por no poder alegrarse de que sus dos mejores amigos fueran felices juntos, por ello se sintió un completo imbécil. Aunque quizás con el tiempo lograría aceptarlo y podría admitir que ellos dos hacían una buena pareja, o tal vez...

- yo no... – susurró Hermione secándose las lágrimas y recuperando su antiguo semblante. Ron estaba estático. Y Harry también se quedó donde estaba, para escuchar. – lo siento.

- Está bien.

- De verdad lo...

- ¿Es alguien más? – dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiéndola. Harry no lo veía pero estaba seguro que Ron se había puesto pálido. ¿Porqué jamás le había dicho que amaba a Hermione? Tal vez todo habría sido diferente... Aunque también podría haberlo notado con esos celos... Pero Hermione no le correspondía y eso... de cierta manera lo aliviaba. Se sintió mal - ¿Es alguien más? – repitió.

- Sí...

Dios... Alguien más... Oh, merlín, pensaba Harry con pesadumbre.

- Es Harry, ¿Verdad?

Merlín... ¡¡¡¿Qué!

- ¿C-Como lo sabes?

- Te conozco. Y lo conozco a él. – habló Ron en un hilo de voz – Entiendo cómo lo miras y todas las cosas que haces por él. Que Harry no note que te mueres cuando te sonríe no quiere decir que los demás no lo hagamos – en otra circunstancia podría haber parecido fría la forma en que hablaba, pero en realidad, la voz de Ron sonaba dulce, muy suave – soy feliz, por ambos.

- Perdoname Ron, yo de...

El pelirrojo no alcanzó a darle tiempo a que hablara que ya se había abalanzado contra la puerta y tampoco le dio tiempo a Harry para que se quitara de ahí. Sus miradas se chocaron, Harry tuvo miedo, no quería que volviera a suceder como en cuarto cuando se pelearon por lo del torneo, no quería perder a Ron que era su mejor amigo, compañero, su hermano. Y todos sus miedos se desvanecieron súbitamente cuando el pelirrojo le sonrió.

- Ve con ella... – escuchó salir de sus labios antes de verlo correr.

Abrió la puerta para entrar en el cuarto, aún no podía creer lo rápido que sucedía todo. Sin embargo, para Hermione cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación, todo seguía funcionando a cámara lenta, excepto su corazón que de un brinco comenzó a latir rapidísimo.

- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella nerviosa.

- Escuché todo, Hermione.

- Oh – soltó suavemente agachando la mirada – Bueno – sonrió triste – no es que sea el fin del mundo, aún podemos ser amigos, yo sé que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero eso no es motivo para que... ¡uhmp!

Si, definitivamente para ella todo ocurría muy lento, tanto que no vio venir cuando Harry la tomó por los hombros y la besó, con locura, con ternura, con amor.

- Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione – susurró él despegándose muy poquito de sus labios y volviendo a unirlos inmediatamente después. Ella sabía a gloria, a felicidad, a libros en la biblioteca y a flores, sabía a comprensión, y a muchas cosas que se englobaban en una amistad y en un amor inmenso, que había ido creciendo sin que él lo notara. Y Harry tenía el sabor del Quidditch y de la lluvia, sabía a persistencia, a miedo y a protección, y a cosas que le daban vida a la existencia que ella llevaba consigo, y que movían todos los hilos de su corazón. Cosas que el amor crea, se parece a una explosión, a sentir... ¡Gritándolo!

"_**Es un sentimiento, casi una obsesión... Es algo que te guía, una descarga de energía, que te va quitando la razón, te hace tropezar, te crea confusión, seguro que es la fuerza del corazón..."**_

Ron sentía las piernas muy temblorosas, y estaba harto de correr sin sentido, casi sin pensarlo había llegado a la que creía desierta torre de astronomía. Nadie a esas horas venía ahí. Pero allí estaba esa jovencita, mirando por la ventana con una tristeza que le llenaba el alma a él también. Se acercó y entonces ella volteó a verle y le sonrió, como si hubiese sabido siempre que estaba parado ahí.

- No estés triste, Ronald... Todos sufrimos por amor.

Él no entendió porqué ella le dijo esas cosas tan repentinamente ni tampoco cómo corrió y se aferró a su cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de la muchacha, no eran sólo las piernas que temblaban, también le dolía el corazón, y el cuerpo, y el alma... Ella le acarició la cabeza y le levantó del mentón.

- Todo siempre mejora, ¿sabes? Aún cuando oscurece – inclinó la cabeza sonriendo suavemente y un mechón rubio le cayó en el rostro dándole una belleza que le parecía sacada de un libro de arte o de algo llamado paraíso, y le contagió, porque él sonrió también.

Luna se besó la punta del dedo anular y lo extendió hasta su boca. Sonriendo. Dejándolo todo sonrojado y sorprendido.

Tal vez... todo siempre resultaría diferente.

Fin

Otro de esos extraños fics en que ni yo sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Espero que les guste, era para un desafio en el foro. Al final no ha ganado pero aquí está… quería subirlo a ver que opinan de él.

Muchos besos

Ruby P. Black


End file.
